Son Gokū
| appears in = }} Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū, Goku w angielskich wersjach, Songo w polskiej) to bohater Dragon Balla stworzonego przez Akirę Toriyamę. początkowo parodiował Sun Wukonga, bohatera chińskiej legendy Podróż na Zachód. Podróż na Zachód opowiada historię króla małpy Sun Wukong (Son Goku japońskim tłumaczeniu, stąd Goku w "Dragon Ballu" nosi takie imię) szukającego siedmiu perłowych kul, które są strzeżone przez smoka na Zachodzie. Przedmiotami Sun Wukonga są magiczny kij i latająca chmurka, takie jakie posiada Goku w serii Dragon Ball. i Son Goku]] "Dragon Ball" Akiry Toriyamy początkowo był parodią tej serii, ale szybko zrezygnowano z tego po pierwszej sadze. Złożono wtedy nacisk na sztuki walki, oraz przygody tak jak na początku. Przed Dragon Ball Songoku Został wysłany na ziemię z dwóch powodów: został uznany za marnego wojownika i musiał podbić Ziemię. Gdy wylądował na Ziemi, znalazł go Songohan. Z początku "szarpał się" z dziadkiem do momentu, gdy spadł z wysokości i uderzył w głowę. Chłopiec przeżył, ale co dziwne stał się potulny. Gdy miał 10 lat podczas pełni księżyca przemienił się w goryla. Nie panował nad sobą i zabił swojego dziadka. Przed śmiercią powiedział mu, że nidgy nie może patrzeć na pełnie księżyca. Jedyną pamiątką, którą została, to 4-gwiazdkowa smocza kula. Dragon Ball Saga Pilafa Songoku mając 12 lat(a myślał, że ma 14) spotyka Bulmę, która szuka smoczych kul. Za jej namową rusza z nią. Po drodze spotyka świnkę Oolonga, Pustynnego wojownika Yamchę i jego przyjaciela Purra, Chichi i jej Ojca, genialnego żółwia a na koniec Pilafa. Spotkanie z Pilafem doprowadziło go do walki ze złem. On, Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha i Purr Zostali uwięzieni w pałacu, a Pilaf zabrał im kule. Naszczęście niewypowiedział życzenie, bo Oolong był przed nim. Naszczęście uwalnia siebie i przyjaciół pod wpływem pełni księżyca. Po wydarzeniach Trenuje u genialnego żółwia, a tam spotyka Kuririna. Po treningu bierze udział w 21 turnieju sztuk walki. Po kolei walczy z Giranem, Namu, a na końcu z genialnym żółwiu przebranego za Jackie Chuna i z nim przegrywa Armia Czerwonej Wstęgi Po zawodach Songoku chce odnaleźć kulę dziadka, ale podczas szukania natrafia na zbirów, którzy też szukają. Okazuje się, że to Armia Czerwonej wstęgi. Songoku po pokonaniu Pułkownika Srebnego Dostaje sygnał o pojawieniu się smoczej kuli na północy. Tam musi pokonać Generała Białego, który się osiedlił i ma dużo żołnierzy m.in. Sierżant Metalica, Starszy Sierżant Purpurowy i Buyon. Songoku pokonuje ich i odnajduje kulę. Potem leci na dno oceanu, bo tam znajduje kolejna kula. Tam spotyka Generała Niebieskiego, którego oczywiście pokonuje. Potem dostaje sygnał o kolejnej kuli i spotyka Pułkownika Żółtego, który po pokonaniu spotyka Tao Pie Pie, który zabija Borę i pokonuje Songoku. Songoku za namową Upachiego wspina się na świętą wieżę i tam spotyka Karrina, który go trenuje, a w następnym spotkaniu z Tao Pie Pie zabija go. Potem dostaje sygnał, że smocze kule są w Głównej kwaterze, gdzie tam wyrusza. Likwiduje całą Armię i zdobywa Smocze kule. Niemoże zlokalizować ostatnią kulę, więc musi poprosić Urunai Babę, by zlokalizować ostatnią kulę, ale musi pokonać 5 wojowników, by dostać odpowiedź. Gdy dostaje odpowiedź, musi pokonać Pilafa, by zdobyć kulę. Po zdobyciu wraca na podnóże Swiętej Wieży i Wskszesza Borę. Potem bierze udział w 22 turnieju sztuk walki. Pokonuje Chapę, Kuririna, ale z Tenshihanem nie daje rady. Saga Picollo Po turnieju Kuririn zostaje zamordowany, a Songoku szuka sprawcy. Znalazł Tamburin, który okazał być sprawcą. Po ciężkiej walce napotyka na Picollo Daimao, który zlecił mu to zabójstwo. Pokonuje Songoku, a on musi ponownie udać się na trening. Po treningu z Karrinem napotyka na walkę Tenshihana z Drumem. Pomaga Tenshihanowi, i walczy z Picollo Daimao, którym po Ciężkiej walce Zabija go, ale Wypluwa jajo, by jego potomek zemścił się na nim. Potem Bierze Trening u Kami-samy. Tam dowiaduje się o pochodzeniu Smoczych Kul i Picollo Daimao. Po ciężkim Treningu bierze udział w 23 turnieju sztuk walki. Po pokonaniu Chi-Chi i Tenshihana walczy z Picollo Jr; którym jest potomkiem Picollo Daimao. Pokonuje go, ale nie zabija. Seria Dragon Ball Kończy się ślubem Songoku z Chi-Chi. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Songoku ma już syna o imieniu Songohan i razem wybierają się do Genialnego żółwia. Niespodziewanie nadlatuje Raditz. Okazuje się, że Raditz i Songoku to bracia i należy do rodu Saiyan, a na Ziemi miał wykonać misję, ale po upadku zapomniał o niej i osiedlił się na niej. Raditz namawia Songoku, by się przyłączył porywając Songohana. Songoku ani chwili później zawiera sojusz z Picollo jr. i lecą odbić Songohana. Songoku poświęca się, by zabić brata. Przed śmiercią zdowiaduje się, że za rok przybędą jeszcze dwóch saiyan. Songoku zachowywując ciało bierze trening u północnego Kaito. Tam po zdobyciu doświadczenia zostaje wskrzeszony przez smocze kule. Songoku przybywa po śmierci Chaotzu, Yamchy, Tenshihana i Picolla jr; którzy polegli w walce. Songoku pokonuje Nappę, a potem walczy z Vegetą. Z tym ostatnim było bardzo ciężko, bo był w formie goryla. Jednak pomaga mu syn, który też staje się gorylem. Po całej walce Vegeta ucieka. Frezer Saga Picollo jr. zginął w walce, co spowodowało, że Kami-sama również. A każdy wie, że smocze kule po śmierci Kami-samy tracą moc. Aby wskrzeszić przyjaciół, muszą lecieć na Nameck. Songoku leci na Nameck w specialnej kapsule do treningu. Gdy wylądował na Nameck musi stanąć do walki z Ginyu Force. Pokonał Recoma, Bertera, ale z Ginyu było trudno, więc musiał po walce się zregenerować w kapsuli. Po zregenowaniu walczy z Frezerem. Jednak jest z nim trudno do momentu, gdy uzyskał poziom Super Sayiana, po tym, jak Freeza zabił Kuririna. Po śmierci Frezera musi uciekać, bo planeta wybucha. Potem bierze trening u Yardat-jinów i poznaje tam nowa technikę (Ki Teleportację). Następnie wraca na Ziemię. Tam dowiaduje się od Trunksa z przyszłości, że za 3 lata androidy zaatakują ziemie, a Songoku umrze. Songoku dostaje lek, od Trunksa którego w tych czasach jeszcze nie wyprodukowano, wyjaśnia wszystko przyjaciołom i rusza na trening. Saga Cella Po 3 latach pojawiają androidy C19 i C20. Podczas walki Goku choruje, a Yamcha zabiera go do domu. Tam wykorzystuje lekarstwo ,które dał mu Futre Trunks. Nadal jest osłabiony i w tym samym czasie dr. Gero aktywuje cyborgi C17 i C18. Pokonują one Vegete, Future Trunksa, Piccolo i Ten-shina. Gdy odzyskuje siły, idzie spowrotem na trening w Pałacu. Po treningu dowiaduje się, że Cell organizuje Turniej. Na wszelki wypadek szuka smoczych kul. Turniej się zaczyna. Songoku walczy z Cellem łeb w łeb, ale potem, gdy słabnie wystawia swojego syna. Na początku było tak sobie, ale gdy osiąnął SSJ2 Cell Chce zrobić Autodestrukcję, więc Songoku teleportuje się z nim na planetę północnego Kaito i ginie wraz z północnym Kaito. Wspiera duchowo syna by zabić Cella.W końcu Gohan wydobywa z siebie wystarczającą ilość energi i pokonuje Cella. Buu Saga Songoku wrócił do świata żywych od 7 lat na 1 dzień z dwóch przyczyn: by poznać drugiego syna - Songotena i by wziąść udział w 25 turnieju sztuk walki. Okazuje się, że magik Babidi chce uwolnić okrutnego Buu, by zawładnąć Galaktyką. Okazuje się też, że Kibito i Bóg Sfery Wschodniej szukają kryjówki tego magika. Podczas poszukiwań Dabura zamienia Picolla i Kuririna w kamień, a reszta wchodzi na statek Babidiego, by zlikwidować Buu, który jest jeszcze uwięziony. Później Babidi przeciąga Vegetę na swoją stronę, a na dodatek uzyskuje moc SSJ2. Songoku też uzyskuje moc SSJ2 i zaczyna walkę z nim. Po ciężkiej walce Buu uwalnia się, ale gdy odzyskuje przytomność zaczyna trening z Trunksem i z Songotenem, by się scalili. Po paru minutach widząc, jak Buu zabija milionów ludzi, leci z nim walczyć jako SSJ3. Gdy kończy się "przepustka", Songoku kończy walkę. Gdy wraca na zaświaty, okazuje się, że Songohan przeżył i teleportuje się na planetę Bogów. Tam spotyka Najwyższego Boga, który oprócz podwyższenia mocy synowi, wskrzesza Songoku i dostaje w prezencie Kolczyki Potara. Potem wraca do walki i wraz z Vegetą używa kolczyków, by się scalić. Podczas walki zostaje wchłonięty i razem uwalniają wchłoniętych. Potem Buu niszczy Ziemię, a walka przeprowadza się na planetę Bogów. Po ciężkiej walce Songoku likwiduje Buu za pomocą Gendi Dama. Seria "Z" kończy się ślubem syna. Dragon Ball GT Bebi Saga Seria "GT" zaczyna się, gdy Pilaf zamienia za pomocą starożytnych kul Songoku w dziecko. Okazuje się, że te kule mają taką moc, że tylko te kule mogą przywrócić wzrost bohaterowi. Okazuje się też, że są rozpowszechnione w kosmosie, a jak za rok nie wrócą na swoje miejsca, to Ziemia Wybuchnie. Songoku leci statkiem kosmicznym wraz z Trunksem i Pan. Po ciężkiej wyprawie spotyka Dr Myuu, który odtwarza komórki Tsufula o imieniu Bebi. Po zlikwidowaniu labolatorum i znalezieniu kul, wracają na Ziemię, gdzie Bebi zaraził wszystkich i musi z nim walczyć. Po ciężkiej walce o mało co nie ginie, bo Kaiobito ratuje go przed wielką czarną kulą. Kaiobito wraz z władcą Bogów na planecie bogów wyciągają ogon. Songoku leci na planetę Tsuful, gdzie tam zamienia się w Złotego Goryla, a później w SSJ4. Bebi w ciele Vegety zamienia też się w Złotego Goryla. Po walce Songoku zmusza Bebiego, by uciekł od Vegety, a potem wysyła go na słońce. Okazuje się, że podczas treningu na planecie Bogów użyto starożytnych kul, więc Songoku wraz z przyjaciółmi przenoszą wszystkich na planetę Tsuful i potem wskrzeszają planetę za pomocą nameczańskich kul Super 17 Saga Songoku dowiaduje się, że wszystkie złe istoty uciekły z piekła, a Gero i Myuu chcą podbić Ziemię za pomocą Androida 17. Leci do piekła specjalnym portalem, gdzie musi zmierzyć się z Frezerem i Cellem. Po pokonaniu ich ucieka z piekła portalem stworzony przez Picollo i Dende. Potem zaczyna walkę z Super 17, gdzie później likwiduje go. Saga złych smoków Po zlikwidowaniu Super 17 chcieli wskrzesić ofiary androidami, tylko że zbyt często używanie smoczych kul spowodowało, że zamiast Shenrona pojawia się zły smok, który wysyła 7 złych smoków, którzy terroryzują Ziemię. Songoku likwiduje smoka za pomocą Pan jednego po drugim. Jednak z Li Shenronem niedaje sobie rady. Wraz z Vegetą, który razem tworzą Gogetę daje radę, jednak fuzja szybko mija. Ostatecznie likwiduje go za pomocą Gendi dama. Cały Dragon Ball kończy się wskrzeszeniem ofiar smoków i odleceniu Songoku ze smokiem